<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Implicated by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669905">Implicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [260]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: "Breaking news! Damon Salvatore, previously reported missing, has been found brutally murdered. As no leads have been found here in Mystic Falls, attention now turns to ex-girlfriend, Caroline Mikaelson nee Forbes, who lives with her husband, Klaus Mikaelson, in New Orleans. Investigators plan to..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [260]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Implicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, obviously I had nothing to do with it,” she sighed into the phone. Leave it to Damon to continue harassing her after death. “We both know I had much better motive to hurt him back in high school. Why would I risk everything to do it now?”</p>
<p>She could hear the slight hesitation, but her mother finally sighed in return. “I know, honey, but I’ve had to recuse myself from the case. I just want to make sure you’re protected as the investigation starts throwing theories at the wall.”</p>
<p>Her eyes flicked to Klaus when he walked in the door, and her heart fell a bit. “Yeah, Elijah is representing me, and he’s been keeping your deputies at bay. I’ll be okay.” She gave a grim smile at his concerned frown. “I’m a Mikaelson now, we look after our own.”</p>
<p>As they said their goodbyes, Klaus dropped to the couch beside her, his arm landing comfortingly over her shoulder. “We do look after our own,” he promised, kissing her temple. “Always and forever.”</p>
<p>Swallowing, she couldn’t help but lean into him. “Is that why you sent your goons after Damon?”</p>
<p>The soft trailing of his hand over her arm paused, only for a half a second. “Sweetheart-”</p>
<p>“I don’t like surprises,” she said clearly, her eyes intent for him to understand. “Not when it comes to the business, and definitely not when you use the business to settle a personal score on my behalf.”</p>
<p>“You would have-”</p>
<p>“Had a say,” she finished, “which is more than Damon ever gave me.” Klaus wilted a bit beneath the chastisement, and she placed a warm hand on his knee. “I love you, and I love being your wife. But our vows made us partners, right?”</p>
<p>He nodded, pulling her even closer until she was nearly sitting in his lap. “In everything,” he swore, looking softer than any crime boss had any right to be. “When you received the notification he would be released from prison, I just knew I couldn’t risk him hurting you. <em>Ever</em>.”</p>
<p>Kissing him softly, Caroline toyed with the stubble of his cheek. “Then next time a situation arises, let me help. We can make a plan that doesn’t nearly clue the good sheriff into the family business. That’s the kind of news that gets me disinvited from Thanksgiving dinner.”</p>
<p>“Yes, love,” he chuckled, kissing her again. “When this all blows over, perhaps we should invite her down to the city. Show her how perfectly normal we Mikaelsons are.”</p>
<p>Oh, but that made her laugh out loud. It was almost easy to forget he’d gotten her implicated in a homicide, that charming husband of hers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>